


I Gave You Everything

by behindblueyes72



Series: Nothing Is Real Until It's Gone [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindblueyes72/pseuds/behindblueyes72
Summary: A retelling of the infamous "I will kill you" scene.  What really should have happened.





	I Gave You Everything

“Leave….Damnit just leave!!!” Sam screamed to herself as she held her breath.

Jason stood motionless at the door to her penthouse. His hand was on the door knob but he just couldn’t bring himself to open it. He was so angry at her but he still couldn’t believe what he had just said. It was all bullshit and he knew it. He’d never lay a hand on her, it was just a reflex. It was what he did, he lashed out physically whenever backed into a corner. He told himself he wanted to leave but his heart was screaming “Don’t walk out that door.” while his head was saying “Keep going.”

Jason slowly took a deep breath and began to turn the door knob.

“Go ahead and run away. Tuck your tail between your legs and run and hide, it seems to be what you do best lately. When did you become such a coward Jason?” Sam said keeping her back to him. She didn’t know why she had said it, he was leaving and she knew taunting him like that would make him turn around. If she was being honest with herself, she knew exactly why she did it. She did it to keep him from leaving, to keep him near her as long as possible. Underneath all the anger and hurt, a part of her still wanted him…a big part of her.

“Why do you do this? Why do you try so hard to push my buttons Sam?” Jason asked turning to look at Sam.

“I just tell it like it is, if it’s too much for you to hear then leave. There’s nothing here to keep you, you made that all to clear a long time ago Jason.” She threw back at him angrily.

“I know I hurt you, but you have to let it go Sam. It’s going to eat you up inside.”

Sam whirled around to face Jason, “Going…going to eat me up? What, are you blind? Jason there’s nothing left inside of me for this pain to take. You’ve already destroyed me. I gave everything to you. I didn’t just give you my heart. I gave you my soul, my entire existence. I gave you everything. There’s nothing left but a shell and you’ve just went along on your merry little way with no regrets.”

“Sam I have regrets, I regret a lot that happened between us. I know I handled things so wrong but I can’t change the past. What’s done is done.”

Before he could finish what he was saying Sam held her hands up in defeat, “Your right Jason, the past is the past. And I also have regrets, a lot of them, but what I regret most of all was ever thinking that I loved you. I should have left that day when you first kissed me. You tried to push me away, you tried to warn me that you weren’t good for me. I should have listened then. Just get out, get out!!!” Sam yelled trying to push Jason backwards towards the door.

It was like an electrical shock to his body having her hands on his chest. He hadn’t felt her touch in so long and he didn’t want the physical contact to end. Sam felt the tingle in her hands when her palms touched the hard contour of Jason’s chest. The contact warmed her inside. Her brain wanted her to push him away but the rest of her body wanted him closer. Sam balled her fists up in his tee shirt trying to decide to push or pull.

Jason looked down at Sam’s small hands clinging to his shirt, they began to shake slightly as she tightened her grip. He couldn’t think, he shouldn’t want her so badly. But he did. The feelings he had tried to push out for so long were right there, just as strong as ever, the moment she touched him. In an instant, before his mind could tell his body to stop, Jason grabbed Sam’s upper arms and pulled her in for a crushing kiss.

Sam’s brain said “Push him off!” but her body screamed “Shut the fuck up!!” as she opened her mouth to allow his pressing tongue the entrance it demanded.

Jason loosened his grip and moved his hands to her side then to her lower back. Slowly Sam let go of the grasp she had on his shirt. Their tongues fought for dominance as they melted into each others arms.

Jason moved his hands down to either side of Sam’s hips and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He instantly grew hard when the wetness of her core pressed against him. “Damnit Sam, you’re so wet.” Jason mouthed into Sam’s neck as he nibbled the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. Sam moaned just like she always did when he found that spot on her neck.

Sam slid slightly down his body trailing kisses down Jason’s jaw line to his neck, he smelt of leather and spices just like she remembered. She needed him and she needed him now, to hell with the consequences. She’d worry about that later.

Wrapping her legs around his waist had caused her dress to slid up to the very edge of her hips. Jason slid his hands under the hem of her dress so he could brace her body against his own. He let out a growl when he realized she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Feeling his bulge grow harder against her core, Sam ground her hips against him. “Please Jason, I need you now. I need to feel you inside me.” She pleaded.

Jason turned with Sam still wrapped around his body never separating their mouths from each other. As he headed down the hall he suddenly realized he had no idea where her bedroom was. Moving his mouth against hers, not wanting to break the contact, he murmured “Sam….bedroom?”

Jason pushed her against the wall holding her tightly against his body breaking contact with her mouth only to find that spot on her neck again. Sam’s eyes rolled up and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to think.

“Where is my damn bedroom?” She couldn’t think clearly with him nibbling at her neck. “Bedroom…oh….door…second left.” She finally managed to get out. He laughed lightly against her neck before beginning to kiss his way back to her mouth.

He didn’t even bother with the door knob, Jason just kicked at the door forcing it open. He’d buy her a new one he thought somewhere in the back of his mind. He cursed into Sam’s mouth causing her to giggle when he rammed his knee into a dresser. Jason was unfamiliar with the layout of the room and being that it was pitch black wasn’t helping any.

Finally maneuvering his way to her bed he lowered her and took a step back. He gently caressed her cheek “You are so beautiful, I’m such a fool Sam. I’ve been such a fool.” He spoke with a bitter tone.

“Jason, just for tonight…lets pretend nothing bad has happened. I need to feel you against my skin. I need you.” Jason leaned down and gently kissed Sam. He could do that, tonight it would be as if they never hurt each other, as if they were never apart.

And tomorrow…tomorrow he would find a way to get her back for good. Because without her he never was truly alive.


End file.
